


Der Elb im Spiegel

by Baralin (Lintalome)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Baralin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>German translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11464?view_adult=true">The Elf in the Mirror</a></p><p>Ein junger Elb erkundet seinen Körper vor dem Spiegel... (Spielt in Gondolin, grob 100 Jahre vor dessen Fall)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Elb im Spiegel

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Elf in the Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464) by [Lintalome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome). 



> Dies ist die Übersetzung von meiner Geschichte [The Elf in the Mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11464?view_adult=true), die ich im Original auf Englisch geschrieben habe. Es gibt es sicherlich kleinere Abweichungen zum Original, aus übersetzungstechnischen Gründen, aber auch will ich Kleinigkeiten editiert habe. Wer das englische Original lesen möchte, findet dieses und alle meine anderen englischen Fanfiktions unter meinem anderen Pseudonym [Lintalome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintalome/pseuds/Lintalome).
> 
> Beta-gelesen ist die Übersetzung nicht, es könnten sich also doch noch ein paar kleine Vertipsler und Kommafehler eingeschlichen haben, die die Rechtschreibprüfung nicht angezeigt hat.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Auch wenn ich in Geschichte die Namen der Charaktere nicht benannt habe, so gehören die Elben, mit Ausnahme meines OMC (der Schützling), Tolkien bzw. dem Tolkien Estate. Gleiches gilt für den Schauplatz. Mein OMC und die Handlung der Geschichte sind meinem verdrehten Geist entsprungen und dürfen nicht ohne meine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis aufgegriffen oder verändert werden.
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
> _Das Bild von dem Wald mit Rahmen ist von IrondoomDesign, es wurde ohne das Wissen des Künstlers verwendet._  
>  Das Bild im Rahmen habe ich aus einem YouTube Video per screengrab, dort war keine Info über den Künstler angegeben.  
> Ich habe die zwei Bilder nur kombiniert, ein wenig mit unterschiedlichen Photoshop Werkzeugen rumgespielt, wie z. B. Gaußscher Weichzeichner, und die Schrift hinzugefügt.  
> 

*~*~*~*

 

Langsam trockne ich die letzten Wassertropfen auf meiner vom Baden leicht geröteten Haut. Ich habe keine Eile, das lange Bad hat mich entspannt und meine vom langen Tag auf den Übungsplatz verkrampfen Muskeln gelockert. Mein nasses Badetuch lasse ich achtlos zu Boden gleiten und befreie mein langes, feuchtes Haar von einem zweiten Tuch, das dem Ersten folgt. Ein Diener würde später kommen und sie einsammeln. Mein feuchtes Haar fühlt sich kühl an auf der warmen Haut, jagt ein leichtes, doch nicht unangenehmes Frösteln meinen Rücken hinab und entlockt mir ungewollt ein wohliges Seufzen. Ich ergreife ein trockenes Badetuch und schlinge es mir lose um die Hüften, bevor ich schließlich den Weg zu Ankleidezimmer einschlage.

Schweigend umrunde ich das im Boden eingelassene Badebecken, doch verharre neben einer großen Marmorsäule jäh in meiner Bewegung und beobachte lächelnd den Anblick, der sich mir darbietet. Er hat mein Kommen nicht gehört, der junge Elb vor dem Spiegel ist vollkommen in Gedanken versunken und sich nicht bewusst, wie mein Blick über seinen Körper wandert, während er sein langes schwarzes Haar bürstet. Es ist nicht viel von dem dünnen und verängstigten Elbling geblieben, den ich vor etwa zwanzig Jahren als meinen Schützling aufnahm. Damals war er vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen, nachdem sein Bruder ihn wochenlang durch ein unangemessen hartes Training gezwungen hatte. Eine Pein für eine so junge Seele, ein Kind, doch seinen Bruder hatte das nicht gekümmert und er hatte den Jungen bis über die Grenzen des getrieben, was er ertragen konnte.

Unser gemeinsamer Anfang war nicht leicht gewesen. Der Junge hatte sich geweigert zu sprechen und sich vollkommen in sich selbst zurückgezogen, während er um den Verlust seines Vaters trauerte. Die meisten Leute konnten seine Trauer nicht verstehen, konnten nicht nachvollziehen, warum er so sehr an demjenigen hing, der seine Mutter getötet und dafür hingerichtet worden war. Und doch hatte dieser Elb seinen jüngeren Sohn innig geliebt und sich um ihn gekümmert, währen Mutter und Bruder kein Interesse an dem Jungen gehabt hatten. Es war ein langer Weg gewesen das Vertrauen meines Schützlings zu gewinnen, doch als er mich zum ersten Mal scheu anlächelte, war dies wie ein kostbares Geschenk und erfüllte mich mit tiefer Freude.

Es ist nicht viel geblieben von dem ruhigen, scheuen Elbling, er ist zu einem hochgewachsenen und stolzen Elb herangewachsen. Nur in seinen Augen spiegelt sich noch immer ein Echo seines Schmerzes, wie auch viele Geheimnisse. Augen, die bis ins Innerste meiner Seele vordringen, wann immer er mich ansieht. Sie haben die Farbe eines wolkenlosen Nachthimmels, dunkelgrau, fast schwarz, mit Sprenkeln von Silber und Blau darin wie winzige Sterne. Meist blicken seine Augen nachdenklich, aber wenn er lächelt, dann lächeln auch sie und funkeln. Er hat seine Mündigkeit vor drei Sommern erreicht, dennoch habe ich immer noch den Jungen in ihm gesehen, bis er mich eines Besseren belehrt hat.

Heute hat er mich auf dem Übungsplatz zum ersten Mal geschlagen, und auch wenn ich zunächst erzürnt darüber war, von einem Jüngling geschlagen zu werden, so verwandelte mein Jähzorn sich doch schnell in Stolz, als ich erkannte, zu was für einem vorzüglichen jungen Krieger er sich entwickelt hat. Es bringt mich zum Lächeln, wenn ich daran denke, wie seine Wangen beim Lob und den Komplimenten der vielen gestandenen Krieger errötet sind. Es fällt ihm noch schwer seinen eigenen Wert zu erkennen, zu oft wurde er ihn jungen Jahren einfach übersehen oder ihm wurde gesagt er sei ein nutzloser niemand. Aber nie von mir! Ich habe immer gewusst, welche Stärke unter der sanften der Oberfläche schlummert.

Ein hörbares Einatmen reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und wieder wandert mein Blick zu dem Elb vor mir. Er ist sich meiner Gegenwart noch immer nicht bewusst und beobachtet sich im Spiegel mit Erstaunen und Neugier. Er hat sich in den vergangenen Jahren sehr verändert. Nicht nur ist er jetzt beinahe so hoch gewachsen wie ich, sein schlanker Körper ist durch die Stunden, die er mit Schwertkampfübungen verbracht hat, muskulöser und männlicher geworden und seine Schultern breiter durch das Training im Bogenschießen. Er wird in den kommenden Jahren sicher noch etwas in die Höhe schießen und seine Statur wird sich weiter ausfüllen, gestählt mit eiserner Disziplin. Doch bereits jetzt ist seine Erscheinung beeindruckend.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn nach einem Bad vor dem Spiegel stehend vorfinde, jede kleinste Veränderung seines Körpers mit Interesse, aber auch mit Unsicherheit begutachtend. Er scheint sich der Blicke, die ihm die Maiden und auch einige der Krieger zuwerfen, wenn er mit weit ausholenden, anmutigen Schritten an ihnen vorbeigleitet, nicht bewusst. Auch nicht, wie sein langes Haar, das hinter ihm weht wie ein Seidenbanner, die Blicke auf sich zieht. Er ist von exquisiter Schönheit, auch wenn er dies nicht voll zu begreifen scheint und noch sehr unsicher it. Es gibt nichts, wofür er sich schämen müsste, ganz im Gegenteil.

Ich lasse meinen Blick seine langen, wohlgeformten Beine hinabgleiten. Der seidige Fall seins sanft gewellten Haares reicht tiefer als Hüfthöhe und verbirgt schmale Hüften und kleine, stramme Pobacken. Ich spüre, wie meine Haut sich beim Gedanken an diese perfekt gerundeten Erhebungen erneut rötet, Hitze durchflutet meine Lenden und ich presse meine Wange gegen den kühlen Marmor der Säule, kaum in der Lage eine Stöhne zu unterdrücken. Meine Augen folgen seinen Bewegungen, als er die Bürste durch sein langes Haar gleiten lässt. Sein Körper ist stark und sehnig, und das flackernde Licht der Kerzen unterstreicht das Spiel der Muskeln unter seiner alabasterfarbenen Haut.

Er lässt eine Hand über seinen flachen Bauch gleiten, erforscht das Zucken der Muskeln mit seinen Fingerspitzen, während seine Augen sein Spiegelbild beobachten. Er hat keine Ahnung, was er mir antut, weiß nicht, wie erregend diese unschuldige Geste ist. Blut durchströmt meine schnell anschwellende Erregung, als ich ihn beobachte, meine harte Erektion zuckt und ich halte ein erneutes Stöhnen zurück, welches ihm ohne Zweifel meine Gegenwart verraten würde. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flammt der Gedanke in mir auf, dass ich ihn nicht auf diese Weise beobachten sollte, aber der Hunger und das Verlangen, das ich verspüre, sind zu überwältigend.

Ich überwinde die wenigen Schritte, die uns trennen, und trete hinter ihn. Mein plötzliches Erscheinen erschreckt ihn, aber er wirft mir eines jener strahlenden Lächeln zu, die jede Maid in Verzückung geraten lassen würde. Ich begegne seinem Blick im Spiegel, blicke ihn für einen Moment durchdringend an, bevor ich meine Hände seine Arme hinabgleiten lasse und den leichten Schauder genieße, der bei meiner Berührung seinen Körper erbeben lässt.

„Du hast heute gut gekämpft“, flüstere ich in sein Ohr. „Du hast mich besiegt, ich hatte keine Chance.“

„Nur dieses eine Mal und sicherlich eher aus Zufall“ murmelt er, und eine leichte Röte überzieht seine blasse Haut.

„Unterschätze dich nicht. Du hast dich zu einem ausgezeichneten jungen Krieger entwickelt“, hauche ich und beobachte im Spiegel seine Reaktion. „Und auch zu einem sehr gutaussehenden.“

Er versucht einen Laut der Überraschung zu unterdrücken, errötet umso mehr als es ihm misslingt, und wendet seine Augen ab, in denen deutlich seine Verwirrung geschrieben steht. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie erregend er so aussieht, errötet und mit leicht zitternden, vollen Lippen. Wieder lasse ich meine Finger an seinen Armen entlangstreichen, und über seine Hüften, genieße die Weichheit seiner Haut. Ein erneuter Schauer durchläuft seinen Körper und im Spiegel kann ich sehen, wie seine Brustwarzen sich zu dunkeln Knospen verhärten. Ein überraschter Aufschrei entweicht seinen sinnlichen Lippen, als ich meine Finger seinen Bauch hinauf und über seine Brust gleiten lasse, leicht seine Brustwarzen streifend.

Langsam fangen meine Finger an seine Brustwarzen zu umkreise, lassen ihn erzittern, bis ich sie schließlich sanft zwischen meinen Fingerspitzen reibe und ihm ein tiefes Stöhnen abringe, welches direkt in meine Lenden schießt und die wohlige Spannung, die ich dort verspüre, noch steigert. Ich sehe im Spiegel, wie seine Erektion anschwillt, verstärke meine süße Folter, entzückt darüber, wie leicht er durch diese einfache Berührung zu erregen ist, und entlocke ihm weitere leise Schreie und Seufzer, die mich fast um den Verstand bringen.

„Gefällt dir, was ich tue?“, flüstere ich in sein Ohr, lasse meine Zunge über die sensible Spitze gleiten und sauge einen Moment daran. Ein lautes Stöhnen ist die einzige Antwort, die ich bekomme, gefolgt von einem heiseren Aufschrei, als ich fest in seine Brustwarzen kneife. Sein Kopf sinkt nach hinten, ruht auf meiner Schulter und entblößt die weiche, weiße Haut seiner Kehle. Ich kann nicht widerstehen, beginne langsam meinen Weg hinab zu seiner Schulter zu küssen und lecken, dann wieder hinauf zu seinem Ohr, kleine Bissspuren auf der alabasterfarbenen Haut hinterlassend währen er sich vor Wonne windet.

„Hat dich je jemand auf diese Weise berührt?“, säusle ich in sein Ohr, während ich spielerisch in die empfindliche Spitze beiße. Ich weiß er hat keine Erfahrung mit dem männlichen Geschlecht, abgesehen von wenigen keuschen Küssen mit Maiden seines Alters ist er vollkommen unerfahren…und unberührt, doch es aus seinem Mund zu hören erregt mich schier unermesslich.

„Nein…noch nie.“ Seine Worte sind kaum vernehmbar und wieder errötet er, wirkt so unendlich verletzlich. Ich belohne ihn mit einer neuen Welle Behagen, reibe und kneife seine angeschwollenen Brustwarten, bis er zu nichts anderem als Stöhnen in der Lage ist.

„Berührst du dich manchmal selbst?“ Allein der Gedanke daran, wie mein Schützling seinen Körper erforscht, unsicher aber doch voller Neugier, entflammt meine Begierde noch mehr.

„Manchmal…“, flüstert er, während er versucht zu Atem zu kommen, doch dann beginnt er sich gegen meine Umarmung zu wehren. „Wir sollten das nicht tun! Euer Gefährte…es ist nicht richtig.“

Ich beobachte sein schönes Gesicht im Spiegel, seine geröteten Wangen. Ich kann Verwirrung in seinen Augen lesen, Unsicherheit, doch auch ein eine tiefe Sehnsucht und Verlangen. Auch wenn ich mich beherrschen und Schuld verspüren sollte, so kann ich es dennoch nicht, es fühlt sich nicht falsch an ihn zu berühren und meine Augen spiegeln die gleiche Lust wie die seinen.

„Bitte, es ist…“ Sein erneuter Protest verliert sich in einem langgezogenen, tiefen Stöhnen, als ich meine Hand um seine Erektion schließe und sie wieder zu voller Härte massiere, während meine andere Hand fortfährt, eine Brustwarze zu necken. Seine Hüften zucken nach vorne, suchen intensiveren Kontakt, mehr Reibung und überwältigendes Wohlgefühl. Im Spiegel kann ich erkennen, dass seine Lieder halb geschlossen sind, lange, dunkle Wimpern flattern, während er jede meiner Bewegungen durch lustvernebelte Augen beobachtet. Ich ziehe ihn enger in meine Umarmung, presse meine eigene Erregung gegen seine Pobacken. Ich kann ein lautes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken, es fühlt sich zu gut an. Aber es würde sich noch besser anfühlen ohne das Badetuch zwischen uns, seine weiche Haut direkt auf der meinen.

Ich spüre ihn erstarren, als mein hartes Fleisch sich von hinten an ihn drängt. Seine Augen weiten sich ob der Erkenntnis, und doch drängt er zurück um meine Erregung zu spüren. Mein Blut verwandelt sich in flüssiges Feuer, ich reiße ihn mit einer Hand herum, grober als beabsichtigt, während die andere mich von dem störenden Badetuch befreit. Beiahe brutal ergreife ich seine Pobacken und ziehen ihn eng an mich, reibe meine Erregung an seinem pulsierenden Fleisch. Lust durchzuckt meinen Körper, als ich endlich seine nackte warme Haut auf meiner spüre. Er keucht vor Überraschung und ich mache mir seine Verblüffung zunutze, nehme seine verlockenden Lippen in einem harten, fordernden Kuss gefangen und koste sie zum ersten Mal.

Hungrig plündere ich seinen süßen Mund, erforsche die feuchte Höhle mit meiner Zunge und schlucke gierig seine Seufzer. Er erwidert den Kuss zunächst nicht, zu überwältigt von dem plötzlichen Überfall, doch dann beginnt seine Zunge zaghaft mit der meinen zu tanzen, bis er schließlich seine Zurückhaltung verliert und mich forscher zu necken und erkunden beginnt. Um Atem ringend trennen sich unsere Lippen schließlich, nur um in einem erneuten, noch feurigeren Kuss zu verschmelzen und den Tanz von vorne zu beginnen.

Seine Pobacken liegen perfekt in meinen Handflächen und ich knete sie, fordere ihn auf mir entgegenzudrängen. Seine Hände beginnen über meine Rücken zu wandern, zögerlich zunächst, unerfahren und unschuldig, bis sich schließlich seine Finger in mein langes Haar flechten. Ich ziehe mich von dem Kuss zurück, sauge einen Moment an seiner Unterlippe, bis ich schließlich seinen sinnlichen Anblick mit den Augen verzehre. Sein Haar ist zerzaust, eine rosige Röte ziert seine Haut und seine Lippen sind vom Küssen feucht und leicht geschwollen. Lustvernebelte dunkle Augen blicken mich an, während sein Körper vor Lust bebt. Allein sein Anblick lässt meine Erregung noch weiter anschwellen, es verlangt mich nach ihm, ich muss ihn spüren, alles von ihm.

Seine Lippen mit einem weiteren Kuss versiegelnd, beginne ich ihn langsam rückwärts zu lenken. Mein Schlafgemach ist zu weit entfernt, meine verzweifelte Begierde und mein Verlangen nach ihm sind zu stark, um zu warten, aber hinter dem nahen Vorhang ist eine Nische mit einem breiten Diwan und weichen Kissen. Ein kleiner, privater Rückzugsort um nach einem Bad zu entspannen, sanft von wohlriechenden Kerzen erleuchtet und mit einer Vielzahl von Phiolen bestückt, in denen Öle in unterschiedlichsten Duftrichtungen darauf warteten in weiche Haut massiert zu werden. Ein Ort perfekt für diese Situation geschaffen.

Meine Hände hören nicht auf über seinen Körper zu wandern und ihn zu liebkosen, während ich ihn zu unserem Ziel dirigiere. Er zuckt leicht zusammen, als die Rückseiten seiner Beine die Kante des Diwans berühren, aber er wehr sich nicht, als ich ihn mit sanftem Druck dazu auffordere sich hinzulegen. Wieder ertrinke ich in seinem Anblick, sauge gierig jedes Detail seines anmutenden, auf dem Diwan ausgestreckten Körpers in mich auf. Seine blasse Haut steht in starken Kontrast zu den seidenen Laken in dunklen Blau- und Grüntönen, sein um ihn gefächertes schwarzes Haar fällt wie ein Rahmen um seine exquisite Form und seine roten Lippen locken die meinen sie erneut zu küssen.

Ich knie mich über ihn, lasse meine Hände seine langen, geschmeidigen Beine bis zu seinen Hüften hinaufwandern. Nach vorne lehnend, fange ich seine vollen Lippen in einem verspielten Kuss, sauge an seiner Unterlippe, bevor ich einen feuchten Pfad seinen Hals hinab küsse und nippe, kleine Male meiner Leidenschaft auf seiner Haut hinterlassend. Ich beuge mich vor, lecke eine harte Brustwarze und er stöhnt laut auf, reckt sich meiner Berührung entgegen. Er versucht seine Hüften nach oben zu stoßen, sucht nach Wonne versprechender Reibung, doch ich stoppe sie mit meinen Händen und drücke ihn sanft zurück auf die kühlen Laken. Ein beinahe verzweifelter Seufzer entringt sich seiner Kehle, doch bald erfüllt sein süßes Stöhnen und Keuchen die Luft, als ich beginne an einer der harten Knospen zu saugen und leicht hineinzubeißen.

Ich bin schmerzhaft erregt, aber ich weiß ich darf nichts übereilen. Ich will ihn nicht verletzen und ich genieße es jeden Flecken seiner makellosen Haut zu erkunden. Ich wende mich von seinen Brustwarzen ab und lasse meine Zunge über seinen flachen Bauch gleiten, beobachte das Spiel der Muskeln unter der Haut. Langsam umkreist meine Zunge die kleine Vertiefung seines Bauchnabels, taucht dann darin ein und bringt ihn dazu sich unter meiner Liebkosung zu winden. Ich spüre wie sich sein Körper unter meiner Berührung versteift uns heben meinen Kopf, um in seinen Augen zu lesen.

„Bitte Herr, lasst ab!“, presst er mühsam hervor und wehrt sich leicht. „Euer Gefährte…es ist nicht…“

Sein schwaches Aufbegehren endet in einem lauten Aufschrei, als ich über die Spitze seiner Erektion lecke und die klaren Perlen von Lusttropen koste, die sich dort gesammelt haben. Sein Körper erzittert heftig, dennoch versucht er sich freizuwinden, aber das letzte Bisschen seines Widerstands schmilzt dahin, als meine Lippen ihn schließlich ganz umschließen und sein erhitztes Fleisch tief in meinen begierigen Mund saugen. Er schreit auf vor Schreck, überrollt von der Intensität des unbekannten Pläsier, und ich kann kaum seine zuckenden Hüften unter Kontrolle halten als ich beginne ihn zu verwöhnen. Sein Stöhnen und seine Lustschreie steigern sich, klingen wie süße Musik in meinen Ohren und jagen wohligen Schauer über meine Haut.

Ich lasse eine seiner Hüften los und taste vorsichtig nach der Phiole mit Öl die unter dem Diwan stehen muss, ohne jedoch meine Liebkosung zu unterbrechen. Schließlich werde ich fündig, entkorke die kleine Glasphiole mit dem Daumen und benetze meine Finger mit einer großzügigen Menge des wohlriechenden Öls, bevor ich das Fläschchen sicher wieder auf den Boden stelle. Langsam lasse ich meine Hand zwischen die gespreizten Beine meines Schützlings gleiten und reibe sanft mit einem schlüpfrigen Finger über seinen Anus. Er windet sich und verkrampft, versucht der unbekannten Berührung zu entkommen, also beginne ich tief in meiner Kehle zu summen, lasse die Vibrationen seine harte Erektion massieren, bis er sich wieder entspannt.

Vorsichtig lasse ich einen Finger in seine unberührte Öffnung gleiten, erprobe den Widerstand des engen Muskelrings. Das plötzliche Eindringen lässt ihn vor Schreck aufschreien, gefolgt von einem schmerzerfüllten Wimmern. Ich spüre wie seine inneren Muskeln sich um meinen Finger krampfen, dennoch lasse ich ihn, wo er ist, und beginne mit meiner anderen Hand sanft seine Hoden zu massieren. Ich spüre, wie er sich meiner Berührung entgegenwölbt, seine jetzt uneingeschränkten Lenden zucken nach oben, stoßen seine Länge tiefer zwischen meine Lippen, während seine Finger sich in meinem Haar vergraben. Ich zwinge mich dazu meine Kehle zu entspannen, nehme ihn ganz in mich auf und beginne langsam meinen Finger in seiner heißen Enge zu bewegen.

Ich taste nach der kleinen Erhebung in seinem Inneren, die ihn in flammende Ekstase versetzen würde, und als er dieses Mal aufschreit, ist es nicht vor Schmerz. Sein Stöhnen wandelt sich in verzweifelte Seufzer und zusammenhangsloses Flehen nach mehr. Ich spüre wie sich seine Muskeln entspannen und nutze den Moment um einen zweiten Finger in ihn gleiten zu lassen, ziele wieder auf das versteckte Nervenbündel. Das ist zu viel für meinen jungen, unerfahrenen Schützling, das Hochgefühl ist zu überwältigend. Er ergießt seinen Samen tief in meiner Kehle, meinem Namen auf seinen Lippen, währen seine inneren Muskeln sich eng um meine Finger schließen. Mein Name, ihn meinen Namen stöhnen zu hören bringt mich beinahe selbst zum Höhepunkt, doch ich dränge das ansteigende Hochgefühl zurück und konzentriere mich darauf den Saft seiner Lenden bis zum letzten Tropfen zu kosten.

Als das Beben in seinem Körper abklingt, beginne ich vorsichtig ihn zu dehnen, während er noch die letzten Wellen seines überwältigenden Höhepunkts ausreitet. Ein dritter Finger gesellt sich zu den anderen und ich hebe langsam meinen Kopf und betrachte seinen ermatteten, befriedigten Körper. Er ist so wunderschön, seine verschleierten Augen sind beinahe geschlossen und von fast schwarzer Farbe, ein leichter Schweißfilm lässt seine Haut im schummrigen Kerzenschein erglühen. Ich will ihn, sehne mich danach tief in seine heiße Enge zu stoßen und ihn hart zu reiten, bis er um Erlösung bettelt. Und doch will ich es nicht auf diese Weise, ich will, dass er voll erregt ist, wenn ich schließlich zum ersten Mal seinen noch unberührten Körper nehme.

Ich lehne mich vor und küsse zärtlich seine vollen Lippen, immer noch meine Finger tief in seinem Inneren. Seine Augenlieder flattern leicht, öffnen sich und er blickt zu mir auf mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Sehnsucht. Seine Lippen öffnen sich ohne Widerstand und ich lasse ihn seinen eigenen, einzigartigen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge kosten. Unser Kuss beginnt langsam, sanft, doch wird schnell tiefer, leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Ich bewege meine Finger in ihm, streife wieder und wieder über das empfindliche Bündel Nerven, bis er beginnt, sich meinen Fingern entgegenzudrängen, stöhnt und seufzt, als sein erschlafftes Glied wieder zu neuem Leben erwacht.

„Werdet Ihr mich nehmen?“, fragt er mit einer zittrigen Stimme, die seine Angst verrät.

„Vertrau mir“, hauche ich gegen seine Lippen, „ich würde dir nie wehtun.“

„Ich vertraue Euch.“ Seine Stimme ist spärlich ein Wispern, während seine Augen mich eindringlich betrachten. „Ist es nicht falsch?“

„Wie kann es falsch sein, wenn es sich so richtig anfühlt?“, säusle ich beruhigend und sauge sanft an seiner Lippe.

„Dann nehmt mich, ich gehöre Euch.“ Er zieht mich für einen Kuss zu sich heran, gibt mir seine zweite, schweigende Erlaubnis fortzufahren, während seine Hand langsam zwischen unsere Körper wandert und mich zum ersten Mal wirklich berührt. Seine Bewegungen sind noch unerfahren, aber das treibt mich noch mehr an meine Grenzen. Ich kann nicht länger warten, ich muss ihn jetzt haben, muss ihn spüren. Ich ziehe meine Finger zurück und er belohnt mich mit einem protestierenden Seufzen, reibt seine Lenden gegen meine und ringt mir ein Stöhnen der Vorfreude ab.

„Dreh dich um, auf Hände und Knie!“, gebiete ich ihm, meine Stimme heiser vor Verlangen. Er gehorcht, präsentiert mir sein verführerisches Hinterteil und spreizt leicht seine Beine. Der Anblick seiner Pobacken lässt mich schwer atmen. Der Gedanke daran zwischen diesen straffen Rundungen zu versinken läst meine Erektion schmerzhaft zucken und klare Lusttropfen perlen die Spitze meine Erregung hinab. Mit wenigen Streichen meiner schlüpfrigen Finger öle ich meine Länge, beiße hart auf meine Lippen, als die Spannung in meinen Lenden beinahe unerträglich wird.

Ich knie mich zwischen seine Schenkel und packe ihn an den Hüften. Er erzittert unter meiner Berührung, wehrt sich leicht gegen meinen bändigenden Griff, als die Spitze meiner Erektion gegen seine Öffnung presst. Ich beuge mich nach vorne, küsse sanft seine Schultern und seinen Hals, flüstere beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr, bis er sich entspannt und ich beginne in ihn einzudringen. Mich dazu zwingend nicht zu forsch vorzustoßen, spüre ich den Widerstand des engen, unerprobten Muskelrings, presse härter, bis ich fühle, wie er nachgibt und mir erlaubt mich in einer gleitenden Bewegung ganz in dem jungfräulichen Körper zu versenken. Die Enge die mich umschließt ist berauschend und ich halte für einen Moment die Luft an und genieße das überwältigende Gefühl.

Ich höre meinen Schützling vor Schmerz aufschreien, als ich ihn so vollkommen dehne und ausfülle. Wieder kämpft er gegen mich an und versucht auszubrechen, aber ich halte ihn fest, fühle wie seine inneren Muskeln um mich krampfen und mich massieren, bis ich es nicht mehr aushalte. Ich ziehe mich ein wenig zurück, bevor ich wieder in ihn gleite und tief in seine pulsierende Enge stoße. Er versucht ein weiteres schmerzvolles Wimmern zu unterdrücken, als ich aber zum dritten Mal in ihn stoße und das Zentrum seiner Lust steife, schreit er auf vor schierer Wonne, drängt sich mir entgegen und nimmt mich noch tiefer in sich auf. Ich gebe zunächst einen langsamen, gleichmäßigen Rhythmus vor, doch schnell verliere ich die Kontrolle, stoße schneller und heftiger in ihn.

Er begegnet jeden Stoß, spreizt seine Schenkel noch weiter, um mir das Eindringen zu erleichtern, während er zwischen leidenschaftlichen Schreien und Stöhnen um mehr fleht. Ich komme seinem Flehen nach, reite ihn wilder und halte ihn an der schmalen Grenze zwischen Lust und Schmerz. Schließlich ziehe ich ihn in eine aufrechte Position, dringe noch tiefer in ihn ein während ich beginne mit einer Hand seine Erektion zu massieren und mit der anderen eine Brustwarze zu verwöhnen. Er beginnt wie in Trance wieder und wieder meinen Namen zu stöhnen und schon viel zu bald nähren wir beide uns rasend unserem Höhepunkt. Ich versuche es herauszuzögern solange es geht, er fühlt sich so gut an und ich wünsche mir dieser Moment würde nie enden.

Nur am Rande bekomme ich mit, wie der Vorhang aufgerissen wird und mein Gefährte in den Raum stürmt, wütend nach einer Erklärung verlangend. Ich höre den erschrockenen Ausruf meines Schützlings, fühle, wie sich sein Körper in meine Armen versteift und seine Inneren Muskeln sich verkrampfen, doch ich kann nicht klar denken. Ich habe die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verloren, bin meinem Höhepunkt zu nahe um mich zurückzunehmen. Heftig stoße ich noch ein letztes Mal in die heiße Enge, höre wie aus der Ferne den gequälten Schrei meines Schützlings und die krampfende Kontraktion seiner inneren Muskeln reißt mich schließlich in den Abgrund. Mit einem wilden Aufschrei ergieße ich mich tief in ihm und meine Zähne sinken tief in seine Schulter, durchbrechen die blasse Haut und kennzeichnen meinen Triumph mit einem blutigen Mal.

Mein Schützling sinkt mit einem schmerzvollen Schluchzen vorne über, und als ich schließlich meinen Kopf hebe, trifft mein Blick die vor Wut funkelnden Augen meines Gefährten, außerstande seinem harten Kinnhaken auszuweichen, der mich vom Diwan auf den Boden schleudert. Ich spüre den Schmerz des Schlages nicht, mein lustvernebelter Geist noch wie betäubt, doch der kalte Steinboden unter meiner Haut lässt mich schließlich wieder zu Sinnen kommen. Ich höre das laute, schmerzverzerrte Wimmern meines Schützlings und es durchfährt mich eiskalt und schmerzt mir im Herzen.

Mein Gefährte packt hart die Oberarme des jüngeren Elb, reißt ihn auf die Füße und schüttelt ihn, während er wütend nach Antworten verlangt. Heftiges Zittern lässt den Körper meines Schützlings erbeben während Tränen der Scham und des Schocks ungehindert seine geröteten Wangen hinabströmen.

„Bitte, vergebt mir Herr…ich hätte es nie erlauben dürfen! Verzeiht mir!“, stottert mein junger Schützling zwischen Schluchzern, und erst jetzt sehe ich, dass vermischt mit meinem Samen Blut die Innenseite seiner zitternden Schenkel hinabrinnt. In einem Atemzug bin ich auf den Beinen und an der Seite meines Gefährten und meines Schützlings.

„Tu ihm nicht weh, lass ihn los. Es ist nicht seine Schuld!“, richte ich das Wort an meine Gefährten, darauf bedacht seine Wut nicht noch weiter zu entflammen. „Er ist so unerfahren. Mein Handeln hat ihn überwältigt, ich ließ ihm keine Chance meinen Avancen zu widerstehen. Richte deine Wut gegen mich, ich bin der, der dich betrogen hat.“

Ich schaue meinem Gefährten in die Augen, auch wenn ich seinem Blick kaum standhalten kann. Er lässt die Arme meines Schützlings los und mit einem Stöhnen knicken die Beine des jungen Elb ein und er stürzt zu Boden. Ich versuche ihn aufzufangen, doch bin zu langsam und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlägt seine Schläfe gegen die nahestehende Kommode. Blut sickert seine blasse Wange hinab und ich knie mich neben ihn, flüstere beruhigende Worte, die er gar nicht zu hören scheint. Geistesabwesend berühren seine Finger die blutende Schläfe, bevor sich seine Augen vor Schreck weiten und er mich bestürzt anstarrt.

Der gequälte Ausdruck in seinen Augen bricht mir das Herz. Ich strecke die Hand aus um ihn zu trösten, doch er stößt mich von sich, hinterlässt blutige Abdrücke auf meiner Brust. Er kommt wankend auf die Füße und flieht, eine Spur von blutigen Fingerabdrücken auf dem weißen Marmor hinterlassend als er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpft.

„Verzeih mir, ich hätte dich nicht verführen dürfen. Dein erstes Mal hätte nicht so enden sollen“, flüstere ich ihm hinterher, doch als ich das Zuschlagen der Tür höre, weiß ich, dass meine Worte ungehört blieben. Mein Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft in meiner Brust zusammen, ich hatte ihn nie verletzen wollen. Wie könnte ich? Ich empfinde so viel für ihn, mehr als ich je geahnt hatte und mehr als ich wohl sollte. Sein erstes Mal, es hätte etwas Besonderes sein sollen, ein wundervolles Erlebnis und kein Desaster.

Ich spüre den eisigen Blick meines Gefährten auf mir ruhen und langsam erhebe ich mich vom Boden und stelle mich ihm.

 

*~*~*~*

  


Unbemerkt schlich sich eine einsame Gestalt in Richtung Palast, fast gänzlich im Schatten der hohen Mauern verborgen. Der tosende Sturm verschluckte das verzweifelt Schluchzen des jungen Elb, Regen vermischte sich mit seinen Tränen. Er nutzte nicht den Haupteingang, sondern stahl sich durch eine kleine Seitentür in den Palast, welche eigentlich nur von Dienern benutzt wurde und während des Gewitters unbewacht war. Er mied die überfüllten Korridore und Personalgänge und begegnete niemandem. Um diese Tageszeit, so wusste er, drängten die meisten Bewohner des Palastes zum großen Speisesaal und die Diener eilten geschäftig auf verborgenen Durchgängen zwischen der großen Halle und der Küche umher.

Lautlos schlüpfte er in sein Gemach, verschloss die solide Holztür hinter sich und sank mit einem Seufzen auf dem Boden zusammen. Er zitterte, seine leichte Kleidung war vom Regen durchnässt und klebte auf seiner Haut, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Heiße, nicht versiegen wollende Tränen rannen seine kalten, blassen Wangen hinab. Er hatte keine Zeit verschwendet sich ordentlich zu kleiden, hatte einfach nur fliehen wollen und das Haus seines Mentors so schnell wie möglich hinter sich lassen. Er hätte sich auch dort in seinem Zimmer einschließen können, aber der Gedanke daran in einem Haus mit seinem Mentor und dessen vor Wut rasenden Gefährten auszuharren, hatte ihn in blanke Panik versetzt.

Lange war er nicht mehr in seinem Gemach im Palast gewesen, aber die Stille in dem geräumigen, komfortablen Zimmer vermittelte ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Er saß noch eine ganze Weile auf den Boden, wiegte sich, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, vor und zurück, während sein Schluchzen das Einzige war, das die Stille durchbrach. Nur zögerlich erhob er sich wieder auf wackligen Beinen und schälte sich aus seiner nassen Kleidung, die er achtlos zu Boden fallen ließ. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und mit wankenden Schritten erreichte er das große Bett, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und rollte ich eng zusammen. Er dachte nicht daran sich abzutrocknen oder die blutende Wunde an seiner Schläfe zu versorgen, wollte sich einfach nur niederlegen.

Sein Körper schmerzte, aber die Qual seines Herzens war noch schlimmer. Er hätte nicht nachgeben sollen, hätte seinem Mentor nicht erlauben dürfen ihn zu verführen, obwohl er wusste, dass es falsch war. Aber es war so überwältigend gewesen von jemandem auf diese Weise berührt zu werden, es war besser gewesen, als er es sich je erträumt hatte. Und in der Tat war es wie ein Traum gewesen, ein Traum, den er schon unzählige Male geträumt hatte, bevor er schmerzhaft erregt erwacht war. Er hatte sich dann selbst berührt und immer wieder war das Antlitz seines Mentors vor seinem inneren Auge aufgetaucht, auch wenn er versucht hatte an jemand anderen zu denken.

Er verehrte seinen Mentor, der ihn aufgenommen und ihm Hoffnung gegeben hatte, daher hatte er geglaubt seine Träume wären eine Art Heldenverehrung, die mit der Zeit vergehen würde. Tatsächlich hatte er sich nie erhofft sein Traum könne in Erfüllung gehen, war zufrieden gewesen, es sich einfach nur vorzustellen…aber heute hatte sich alles verändert. Er hatte nicht nur seine Unberührtheit verloren, sondern auch sein Herz. Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass seine Gefühle für seinen Mentor so tief waren, war zu naiv gewesen es zu erkennen, doch als es ihm klar geworden war, war es zu spät gewesen noch umzukehren.

Er hatte alles gegeben, nur um ein einziges Mal zu erfahren wie es sich anfühlte von demjenigen geliebt zu werden, dem sein Herz gehörte, und obwohl er noch jung war wusste er, er würde niemals einen anderen lieben können. Aber wie konnte er seinem Mentor je wieder begegnen, ohne dass sein Herz noch weiter zerbrach? Sein Geliebter würde niemals ihm gehören, er hatte einen Gefährten, und zudem einen, mit dem er sich niemals würde messen können. Es gab nur eins, das er tun konnte.

Er würde mit seinem Bruder sprechen, auch wenn ihm allein der Gedanke daran zuwider war, und würde ihn um Erlaubnis bitten in seinen Haushalt zurückkehren zu dürfen. Er war mittlerweile mündig und hatte in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren viel trainiert, vielleicht sah sein älterer Bruder ja jetzt einen Nutzen in ihm. Er wusste sein Bruder würde ihm das Leben so unangenehm wie möglich machen, aber er hatte gelernt sich zu behaupten und mit der Zeit würde er auch lernen seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren und zu verbergen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

 

***~*~* End...bis auf weiteres! *~*~***


End file.
